


Everything is FINE. Nothing astray

by Void_Home



Series: Is it, though? [1]
Category: Code Lyoko, Code Lyoko Evolution
Genre: Gen, Platonic Cuddling, questionable reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Home/pseuds/Void_Home
Summary: You  get  what you give,If you're lucky.But mostly? You don't.





	Everything is FINE. Nothing astray

**_WHO KNEW SUCCESS WOULD COME WITH MESSY, NASTY STRINGS   ???_ **

  


Aelita still flinched whenever he moved just a bit too fast. Even now, a year after they’d shut it down for good. She apologized for it of course, but William never accepted it. Just smiled and ruffled her hair. Her reaction was by far the easiest to stomach. XANA had been so focused on her, after all. She had every right to jump at ghosts like he did. It annoyed him more when the others would flinch, or watch him like a hawk. Like at the drop of a hat he was going to _change_. As though he’d never come back from Lyoko and XANA had just mimicked him.

He had come back though, right?

It was… A silly question, of course he had. XANA couldn’t fool him for a full year, right? Of course not. And XANA certainly couldn’t fake them all as perfectly as they were. So those nightmares meant nothing. Just the haunting ideas his waking mind refuses to think about. Harming Yumi, Ulrich. Odd. Torturing Aelita for... Something. He wishes he could sleep normal again.

None of it’s real. None of it.

So when he pushes those thoughts away, leaning against Aelita and mumbling about the terrible nightmare he’d been having… He doesn’t notice her look. He just hears her gently shushing him and brushing his hair. Telling him he’d be okay. That everything was fine and once he went to sleep he'd feel better again. In the morning they'd go talk to the others to sooth his fears about... Something he doesn't quite remember by that time. It's like a whisp of a memory that he just cant catch.

Yumi is fine. Odd is fine. _We’re all fine_ , Will.

_Don’t call me that._

 

And nothing’s  _wrong_    


##        but

_                                   nothing’s  _true_ _


End file.
